


Boys and Boys and Girls and Girls

by Toryb



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Core Four OT4, Dirty Talk, Domme!Veronica, Everyone else is a switch, F/F, F/M, Forced Chastity, Hardcore, High Heels, Jughead Jones Gives Amazing Head so Jot That Down, M/M, More kink tags to be added as it's finished being written, Multi, OT4, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Lots Of Feelings, Puppy Play, Specifically Jughead in high heels, Strap-Ons, Veronica Lodge is Top Bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toryb/pseuds/Toryb
Summary: A post-college, Betty, Jughead, Veronica, and Archie get some well earned time simply enjoying the company of one another. Featuring lots of sex. Very, very kinky sex.





	1. Day 1: Four Heads Are Better Than Three

**Author's Note:**

> Important Notes for this chapter:
> 
> Pairs: Jarchie & Beronica, but at the end the OT4 is all together
> 
> Kinks: Anal, Anal Training, Strap Ons, Blowjobs, Men in Heels, Aftercare
> 
> This was not supposed to exist. This fic was literally never supposed to exist and yet here it is. Somehow multiple chapters when it was supposed to be a oneshot. I don't know how it happened but I'm not sure I'm too mad about it. I hope you guys enjoy this one, but if it's not your cup of tea there's going to be other things throughout the fic! Let me know what you think and don't forget to check out @buggiebreak on tumblr to find other people's kinky creations.
> 
> A quick warning, this is very unbeta'd as I am simply trying to throw it out there before I make a 6 hour drive back home for the weekend because of a family emergency, so I hope you can forgive any errors you find <3

“Come on babygirl,” Veronica trailed a finger along the curve of Betty’s spine, tracing slow circles to comfort the woman withering underneath her touch. “You can take it.”

 

“It hurts, Mistress.”

 

She watched as Betty’s face contorted in displeasure, looking for any signs that this was too much, that they had gone too far. They always aired on the side of caution, especially when a certain someone was always so eager to please and often forget their very important safe words. But things seemed fine for now. Overwhelming. Testing. Pushing. But that was how it should be; it was how they liked it to be. And Betty loved it. It was her chance to show off, to earn praise, to be showered in affection until her ears turned pink and she felt like the spoiled princess Veronica always tried to get her to be.

 

“But you like when it hurts, don’t you babygirl? You like when Mistress pushes all your buttons and makes you cry. So go ahead. Cry.”

 

They had been working at this for nearly an hour--slow and steady was always best. It started with a toy, a small plug Betty had kept securely in her ass for the better part of the afternoon. Collectively they--which mostly meant the girls while Jughead and Archie eagerly agreed to whatever plans had been made--had decided to start anal training. It was something they had always wanted to try, but required a gentle touch. Archie would be too timid, Jughead too doting, so the honors fell to Veronica, who was more than willing to test the boundaries of her princess and watch her unravel.

 

“Don’t you want to show them?” She had four fingers in now, gently stretching open Betty’s tight hole. This was as far as she needed go before she could finally put her strap-on to use and let her girlfriend feel the pleasure of the evening. “Don’t you want to show the boys how good you’ve been? Show them your brand new trick?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Veronica hummed, scissoring slowly. “I’m sorry, what was that, I couldn’t hear you?”

 

“Yes, Mistress. Yes! I want to show them I’m a good girl.”

 

“That’s what I thought.” 

 

Finally, she slipped her fingers free, wiping them off on a towel before pumping extra lube onto her hand. She stroked her thick silicone cock, bringing one hand down firmly on Betty’s ass, offering her a gentle squeeze when she yelped.

 

“Be nice, Mistress. Gentle. Please.”

 

Betty’s ass was sore and aching from hours of play. But each touch and kiss and whispered reminder of how loved she was made it worth it. Things were less scary when she was with Veronica, with all of them, and she could open up a dark part of herself that craved to indulge in wicked whims. When she had first brought up the topic of BDSM, at the behest of Jughead who encouraged her to share what made her happy, Veronica had seemed positively overwhelmed with glee. Archie sat back, confused like usual, and waited for an explanation.

 

_ “So like Fifty Shades of Whatever?” _

 

_ “In theory, yeah,” Jughead said. “In practice, hard no.” _

 

And so their exploration begin. Now, three years later and tucked comfortably in a California King bed in a New York penthouse, things had never been better. She had opened the door to total transparency. Even Archie got excited, bringing up his sweet--albeit hilarious--role play fantasies, in which he was a famous rockstar and they were his trailing groupies, constantly getting high and pleasuring him. That Saturday night was one they did not remember well, but recalled fondly nevertheless.

 

Betty was sure the boys were having their own fun while the women worked together in the bedroom, pressing and pulling and testing whatever limits were there. It felt good to hand the power over to someone else, even for the briefest of moments. 

 

It was Veronica who sat at the top of their totem pole, decidedly the highest ranked in their kinky hierarchy. She never subbed, not even for Jughead, though sometimes they would tumble into bed and wrestle for dominance while Betty watched one, vibrator between her wet folds so she could watch the depravity before her. After that it was a bit of a mess. Archie never subbed for Betty, though he would for Jughead. Jughead liked to sub for Archie and Betty, but he had a wicked streak of being the more savage of the doms in the household. Betty was comfortable with wherever the chips fell that night, but loved the tender moments where Jughead would hold her tightly, vulnerable and in need of love as he let his Mommy heal his heart with well placed kisses.

 

Whatever complexities there might be, what they had worked. Four people in love so desperately with one another that nothing could pull them apart. Not the strange looks the neighbors gave when Archie gave them each a kiss goodbye, or the whispers from the high class fellows Veronica worked with at her publishing firm. Sometimes the children at school would ask questions and Betty would do her best to dodge and duck as to not alert her conservative principal that there was any prejudice reason to fire her. Jughead was lucky. Working from home offered him many luxuries. None of them cared that and everyone who met him wrote it off as a byproduct of being an eccentric recluse author (which was not to far from the truth, not that anyone would ever tell him that).

 

“I’m going to fuck you now, Betty, and you’re going to say please and thank you like a proper submissive. Do you understand.”

 

“Yes, Mistress, I understand.”

 

“Good girl,” Veronica smiled and slowly, inch by inch to make sure her girlfriend felt the stretch and burn of being pulled apart, she entered until finally bottoming out. “You took it all. I’m impressed.”

 

“Thank you Mistress.” Her voice was tight, her eyes practically rolled back in her head with ecstacy. When her hips rolled, Veronica laughed and stilled her movements with a well placed smack.

 

“Oh not yet. I think you’re going to sit here and feel it before I fuck you.”

 

Betty whined. “Can I touch my pussy, please?”

 

“I’m sorry, who’s pussy is that between your legs?”

 

“Yours. It’s yours, Mistress.”

 

“Good girl. Yes you may touch  _ my  _ pussy, because you asked for permission and I like knowing that my things are trained well.”

 

The rock of their bodies was gentle at first, something slow to get Betty used to the movements. Impossibly wet already from the slightest movements, her fingers danced across her clit, rubbing steady circles as the pleasure started to build her up slowly. It was part of their games to do this sort of thing. She wanted to be brought to the precipice of pleasure and have it taken away again and again before finally being allowed her release. It offered the most mind numbing orgasms of her life, sometimes so hard she would stain their bed sheets--not that anyone ever minded.

 

It was easy to get used to the burn when she could feel the pressure against her insides, pressing against her g-spot every few strokes and making her gasp. Each time Veronica relished in the sound. Such a beautiful little noise her sweet babygirl could make, and all for her ears alone tonight. Maybe soon the boys could watch. And then if they promised to be gentle they could join. Sometimes they could be so over eager and nearly snap their poor fragile Betty in half. Not that she minded being broken, covered in cum on her hands and knees, saying thank you as she opened her mouth for more to drink.

 

Betty gasped, her mind going blank. “There. Mistress there. Please, please, please there again. God yes!”

 

It was a vision, to see her pretty toy in ecstasy, letting out her base desires in a delightfully devious cacophony. She hoped the boys were having half as much fun as they were tonight, indulging themselves in some fun. She knew Jughead had mentioned something about letting Archie play today. That was all fine and good as long as she got to see Betty like this.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

“Yes. But it feels good when I touch my clit and you move at the same time. It makes me want you so badly, Mistress. It makes me want to feel you everywhere,” she hiccuped, sliding her ass roughly down the silicon cock. “Please Mistress. Please I need you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk. I want Archie to have to carry me and Jughead to scold me for doing too much. And then I want Master and Daddy to fuck me hard too so I can feel you all in my ass.”

 

“When you ask so nicely I can’t exactly deny you, can I?”

 

The burn. The pain. The steady slap of skin and the screams of pleasure that shook the room. The sound of he headboard banging against the wall as Veronica relentlessly pounded into her until all she could see were stars. It was hellfire and heaven all at once. Her pleasure built impossibly fast, the orgasm threatening to crash over her like an angry title wave.

 

“Stop. Stop I don’t...I don’t wanna come yet. I don’t want...I need more…” But when Betty tried to take her hand away, Veronica brought it back, forcing both their fingers inside her tight pussy.

 

“That’s not your decision to make, babygirl. You’re going to come right now all over my cock because I told you to.”

 

It was in her nature to be good, to listen and obey. So she did. It started at the tips of her toes and vibrated through her body until there were tears in her eyes and prayers on her lips. Thank yous and pleases and yeses to everyone and no one--but mostly to her Mistress who played with her so well she hardly knew what to do with herself during moments like this.

 

They collapses together. Veronica gave her a moment to breath, before tossing the strap on aside and gripping Betty’s hair tightly, forcing her down onto her aching pussy so her tongue could work it’s magic. It didn’t take more than a few lazy strokes to get her off. All for the best given how deep into subspace her little princess had fallen from their play.

 

“How do you feel?” she danced feather light touches against the alabaster skin. “Do I need to call the boys to bring you something to drink? Something to eat? Does it hurt too bad?”

 

Betty giggled, shaking her head slowly. “No. I feel good. Um...some water would be good, please. And maybe a snack so my blood sugar doesn’t get too low.”

 

“Consider it done.”

 

She pulled the phone out of the drawer on the bedside table, making sure to keep her hand securely in Betty’s hair so she knew she was safe and loved. It took two rings for Archie to answer Jughead’s phone. Well then, maybe the boys had been playing something fun.

 

“Busy?”

 

“Jesus Ronnie, you know I am.”

 

Archie groaned, his hand tangled in Jughead's dark black curls, watching as his head bobbed up and down, throat hollowed so he could properly take in the entire girth. It was like he was magic. Neither of the girls could take him half as well without gagging--a subject of boastful pride that had lead to many pillow fights in bed between Veronica and him. Jughead, ever the little shit, hummed and squeezed his balls just enough, the exact way he liked it, rolling them between his hands. It sent a wave of excitement straight to him core.

 

It had surprised him when his boyfriend had slunk into the office Archie used to practice his music (perfectly sound proofed so the others weren’t kept awake late into the night) wearing nothing but one of  _ his  _ oversized old flannels and a black pair of pumps. Usually Jughead was not so bold. But apparently finishing a chapter of his novel and watching Betty and Veronica scamper off into the safety of the bedroom had made him a little horny and he walked into the bedroom whispering sweet nothings and promises of good times.

 

Maybe it was less slow and sweet than it was a rushed frenzy, but he liked to think he at least made Jughead feel special when he grabbed his ass and told him how hot he was in those shoes. It was something about his legs. Or maybe something about his natural cat like movements, the way he slunk around the room so deftly even in the cumbersome shoes. God knows Archie could never look so graceful in them.

 

“You look good.”

 

It was worth it, to see the blush on Jughead’s cheeks at every compliment he received, often deeming himself unworthy of them. “Thanks. Thought I might come join you in here so you weren’t alone. And Betty and Veronica are busy so we have some alone time.”

 

Alone time meant blow jobs. Always without fail, it meant Jughead getting on his knees and using his mouth for the Lord’s work because he had a gift that should not go unwasted. How long it took them to get to the blowjob varied from a few seconds to thirty minutes worth of role play. Today, it had been prior, and he was on his knees with his mouth wrapped securely around the tip of Archie’s cock.

 

Giving head was relaxing for him, a moment to reflect and be content knowing he was giving someone else pleasure instead of pain. Not that pain was bad, they certainly had discovered his more sadist side, but after years of gang violence and small town murders, watching his boyfriend curse and praise him was nice. Very nice. Almost addictively so.

 

The pumps were a new development: an experiment gone wonderfully right. It had been a joke, to steal of pair of Veronica’s dainty shoes and take them for a spin one night. The girls had been perplexed by his grace, but all Archie could do was stare at him, the curve of his ass, the sway of his hips. That kind of attention could drive anyway powermad. So he went out with Betty one night to a place they made heels for men and bought himself a couple. The favorites were the black ones, but he could rock a pair of boots better than Veronica and Betty had forced him into a pair of stilettos that practically made her salivate. (There was definitely a kink under there they’d have to unpack at a later date.)

 

Archie was a simple man: territorial by nature, handsome by design, and cut to keep himself alive. Seeing anyone in his clothes was enough to make him nut on the spot some days and his flannels worked as night shirts for their entire harem. Not that he was particularly happy about how many of them went missing. Then again, maybe he was. Wearing a shirt was a societal burden he didn’t often participate in unless forced to by the general public. At least this was a reason to walk around half naked all the time.

 

They all did that in one way or another. Jughead would rather choke on a burger than wear pants to bed, Veronica would live in her negligee if she could, and Betty alternated between pajamas shorts that were sinfully just that and shirts so worn her breasts would fall out of them if she bent forward too much.

 

It was easy to say their life was almost cartoonishly perfect. Things were not supposed to be this simple when there were four people involved. And maybe it wasn’t, but they had all learned a long time ago, back in Riverdale, that there were certain things worth risking it all for. This, each other, was one of them.

 

The perks, namely the wild sex, were pretty good too.

 

Archie pulled Jughead closer, bucking until he heard the familiar groan whenever he hit the back of his throat. “Can I call you back later, we’re almost finished.”

 

“Well finish  _ faster _ , my B needs a snack and some water after how rough our play was today. Isn’t that right, baby girl?” she practically cooed

 

From the other end of the line, Betty simply hummed, content to be pressed against the softness of her girlfriends chest. Archie let his mind wander, a simple imagination of what they had been up to. It was enough to find his release. Jughead pulled back, choking for the first time since college.

 

“Fuck, Arch, give a guy a little warning next time before you cum balls deep in my throat.”

 

“You don’t usually mind!”

 

“ _ Usually _ I’m not surprised by a preteen wet dream level ejaculations from a man who has the stamina of a bull in heat.”

 

“Boys, stop fighting and come help me dot. Jug you can jerk yourself in the shower later or something.”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Great. Good to know I’ll have help with that.”

 

“I didn’t say you wouldn’t, did I? No hurry. I’m serious when I say Betty needs a lot of love. She did so well, I wish I’d filmed it but you know she gets camera shy when she does things for the first time. Maybe next time. How does that sound, a movie all about you?”

 

“I like when Mistress makes me movies,” Betty giggled and messy planted a kiss to lips before turning to the receiver. “Food please.”

 

It was enough to kick their butts into gear. There was something so painfully sweet about the gentleness of aftercare that left Jughead thrilled beyond belief to partake in it, even just as the giving party. He didn’t need to be in the rumble to get the satisfaction of seeing someone floating high off pleasure and gently bringing them back down to reality. It was a secret he held close to his heart. Surely the three of them knew, but were opting to humor him for the sake of happiness. They did that a lot with each other.

 

Thinking about puppies, or kittens, or dead things to get his boner to behave, he stood and walked towards the kitchen. The heels were ditched on the counter--something Veronica would probably scold him for later, but right now he couldn't care less about when his feet were aching and she was yelling at them to hurry. Jughead picked up snackable foods from the pantry. He grabbed a bag of chips for himself too, just so he wouldn’t be tempted to steal any from the girl currently in subspace. Archie poured her a glass of iced tea and they hurried into the master bedroom.

 

It was a sight so lovely Da Vinci himself would not have been able to accurately depict the beauty of it all. Betty was spread across the bed, her legs tangled in sheets, naked and free with her head resting between Veronica’s breasts. Their Mistress was clad in a simple lace brassiere. Whatever panties she had were long gone. The light of the moon cut through the blinds and bathed them in an otherworldly glow. Even Archie stopped and took a moment to appreciate the sight before them for venturing forward to break the sweet tension.

 

“Here. Can you sit up and drink it?”

 

Betty shook her head. “No, not when my booty hurts.”

 

“How hard did you go?”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. Jughead was always so worried, always so curious to make sure they were all well taken care of. “As hard as she wanted. She’ll be fine. We did a lot of stretching, used a lot of lube, and it was nothing short of divinely orgasmic for both of us. She’ll just need a little help for awhile. Think you’re up to the task, big man?”

 

“I think I can manage it,” Archie laughed and easily picked her up, helping her shimmy until a spot was comfortable enough to drink her tea.

 

Jughead opened the chips, offering her one between drinks and watching her jelly bones relax into contentment.

 

“Juggie, can you use the lotion and make it better?”

 

“Yeah, babe, of course I can. Just finish drinking and eating and I’ll make sure all the sore spots are taken care off.”

 

When the dishes were cleared and the snacks were eaten, Betty rolled onto her stomach, exposing herself unabashedly. Normally, even the sinful girl liked to have some modesty, but she was currently lost to the world of pleasure and content being exposed before them. Veronica and Archie had turned on some movie, tangled up together in bed beside them. 

 

Even in a California King four people was a tight squeeze. It got too hot in the summer, but was delightful for those in the middle in the winters. To mitigate the fighting they alternated positions frequently. Although, most nights it would end with them wound in one heap of limbs however they could fit.

 

“How’s this?” Jughead made sure to check in on her, rubbing the lotion around the sensitive parts of her skin. He noticed the bruises and raised an eyebrow.

 

Veronica shrugged. “What? There was a little disobedience and I thought it was appropriate I reminded her who’s in charge. You didn’t mind, did you little B?”

 

“No. I liked it. I liked everything today, Mistress. I hope we can do it again soon.”

 

“Oh so do I. I promise we will, as soon as your body is feeling up to it again. Maybe we’ll play nice and invite the boys to watch next time.”

 

“I like that,” Archie was always eager to jump on the chance to watch. It was some teenage fantasy that still plagued him they all were nice enough to indulge it. At least they could all be porn for each other in these circumstances.

 

Betty relaxed under his gentle touches, humming to the sound of the theme music coming from the television speakers. Once she was satisfied, she sat up, panting underneath her for Jughead to wiggle in. It was all for the best if she stayed off her ass, instead choosing to fall between his thighs and rest her head on his chest.

 

She yawned. “Oh I’m sleepy.”

 

“Understandably. You did a lot of hard work today. So how about you take a nap? We’ll all be here when you wake up.”

 

“Always?”

 

“Always.” Jughead was nearly startled by how confident he felt in that.


	2. Day 3: Collared and Leashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is out of town, but that doesn't stop her from torturing Jughead while he has a little fun with Betty and Archie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Notes For This Chapter:
> 
> Pairs: Jeronica & Barchead
> 
> Kinks: Pet Play, Puppy Play, Chastity, Orgasm Denial, Ruined Orgasm, Blowjobs
> 
> As with all my kink week prompts, this is unbeta'd because giving smut to a beta makes me blush, so I apologize for any mistakes, they're mine and mine alone.

Jughead was pissed. Absolutely, honestly, painfully pissed and it was all because of stupid Veronica and her stupid rules with her stupid little key she’d hooked on her charm bracelet, taken with her on her week long trip to Virginia for work. It was cruel and unusual punishment, all because he’d snapped at her for hovering over him when it was his night to cook dinner. She was the one who wanted to try going paleo to help with “heart health” and “longevity,” why should he have to adhere to it? Cheese was good. It wasn’t his fault she was denying herself the simplest of all of life’s pleasures.

 

It had been a bad day at work anyway. His editor was breathing down his neck about a new chapter, Archie had been playing music loudly all afternoon, and Gladys had called to ask for money--again. He was tired. Frustrated. So when Veronica had popped over his shoulder and commented on the cheese, he’d told her--in no uncertain terms--to shut up and let him work. Telling Veronica Lodge to shut up was a mistake only dead men made. Lucky for him, her love kept her heels from his eye socket, but it hadn’t spared him from being dragged into the bedroom by his hair and forcibly sat on the bed.

 

His stomach churned with fear as she fumbled around in their dresser drawers, the ones they kept the kinkier objects. When she pulled out the chastity device, he choked on air.

 

“No way! Not when you’re leaving for a week.”

 

“I don’t think I asked, Jones. I don’t appreciate being talked to the way you did, so now you have to pay the price. When you’re bad, things get taken away. I’m sure Betty and Archie will be able to keep each other distracted while you sit on and watch. Besides, a little frustration never killed anyone. It makes it all the money fun when I finally let you out of it.”

 

No amount of arguing could save him from her warth and soon he was locked up, the key placed delicately between her breasts. Veronica pressed her finger against the slit of the pink cage, rubbing at the skin until a drop of precum formed. His cock fought against the plastic constraints. All of his ached to be touched. But she loved to tease, and tease she would, especially the man who had been so rude. Her playthings had to learn their lessons, even if they weren’t always fun.

 

“Don’t pout so much. You aren’t the only one.” She kissed his briefly before pulling him back, licking the precum from her fingers. “Remember when Archie wasn’t allowed to play? He moped around the house for weeks. You’re lucky I’m only keeping you in there for a few days. There’s a spare key in case of emergencies but I’m only telling Betty where it is, so don’t bat your stupidly long eyelashes and wobble your chin in hopes one of them will free you. They know there’s punishment if they disobey. So you’ll be good for me, won’t you?”

 

Her long nails on his cheeks were threatening, enough so that he felt his cock begging for escape again. “Yes, Mistress. I’ll be good.”

 

“Good boy. Give me a kiss and go finish making dinner for us. You’ll get to watch a special show tonight. Maybe I’ll strap a vibrator to your cock and ruin a few of your orgasms.”

 

That night had been hellish. Every night this week had been hellish and Jughead was getting more and more frustrated by the day. He wanted to come. Needed to come.

 

At least today Betty and Archie were around to play with him, and they were more than willing to indulge in his stricter side, the one that reared its head during his frustrations. They looked so cute with ears and little collars. Betty’s jingled when she walked, the fluffy white tail plug swinging as she crawled across the floor on her hands and knees, dropping the tennis ball he’d tossed into his hips.

 

“Good girl. You brought it back.” Jughead scratched behind her ears, watching Archie roll onto his back and stretch.

 

Betty took to play better than their boyfriend did. He was more vanilla by nature so often times he would need a few moments to properly sink into headspace. But with her, so eager and willing to please, it only took one bark and she was playing fetch and peppering his hand with kisses every time she got pets.

 

Archie crawled over, wanting attention too. He nipped Jughead’s other hand and wiggled his head underneath it. Those big browns stared up at him, too wide to be humanly possible, but impossibly cute and hard to ignore.

 

“You’re a good boy too. Even if you don’t realize that fetch means bring the ball bark. How about we do something else.”

 

He snapped and they fell into place, each kneeling by his feet. Even with the chastity on, he felt powerful in this moment, and Jughead was able to relax. They belonged to him. Today, he was their dominant, the go to man in charge when Veronica wasn’t around.

 

“Archie, speak.”

 

The ginger cocked his head to the side, eyes fluttering once, twice, three times, before he gave a gentle bark, a noise that sounded foreign and shaky. He lacked confidence at first, always so nervous of failing expectations. It was endearing if not occasionally frustrated. Jughead smiled and kissed his forehead.

 

“Good. Betty, speak.”

 

She was more confident, letting out a sweet howl, ass shaking to make her tail wag with happiness. When he brought his hand under her chin, she preened with pleasure.

 

“Yeah you know you’re a smart girl, don’t you? Lucky me I’ve got two puppies that play well together, huh? How about another one? Betty, can you show me your pussy?”

 

His puppy blushed before leaning back. Slowly, she spread her legs, exposing her soft pink folds. Early in the day she’d bitten his hand too hard, earning her a firm swat that left her sore and wanting. He could tell she was still a little wet from the play and he got a wicked idea. Well, if Veronica wasn’t letting him participate, maybe he could dictate.

 

“Archie, why don’t you help her out. Give her a little lick.”

 

“Jug…”

 

Jughead’s eyes narrowed and he gripped his boyfriends collar, pulling him up slightly. “Did I stutter? And did you ask to speak? Because if you didn’t I would close your lips and behave before you get a punishment like Betty.”

 

He whimpered, leaning forward to give him a soft kiss in apology. It was enough, for now at least, to curb his temper, and Archie even earned a little pet behind his ears as a thank you.

 

“I’m waiting.”

 

When his lips met her clit, Betty let out a moan, back arching and kicking out her feet in satisfaction. She gently rocked against Archie’s tongue. He was learning, far better with his hands than with his mouth, but with a little gentle guidance he could be taught. 

 

“Slower,” Jughead warned, crossing his legs to try and dull the ache between them. “A clit isn’t the same as a cock, Archie. Flat tongue and trace along her folds.”

 

With every instruction followed, the pretty blonde was reeling. The noises coming from her mouth were nothing short of divine as she wiggled and whimpered and begged for more. It was a delicious sight and he drank every inch of it in. With a wicked thought, Jughead pulled out his phone and hit record.

 

“Say hi to Veronica, pups, I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to know we’re all getting along well.”

 

Betty gasped, her breasts shaking with every labored breath she took as Archies tongue penetrated her walls. It was enough and he hit send on the video. Within minutes his phone was ringing, his girlfriends picture flashing on screen. Jughead thought about hanging up, but that was a punishment he wasn’t willing to endure.

 

“Well what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“Shut up and put me on speaker Jones. I cannot believe you. A few days in chastity and you’re already having them enact all you're filthy fantasies.”

 

He smiled. “You love it.”

 

“You know I do.”

 

“Are you touching yourself?”

 

It was fun to tease Veronica during the few moments she would allow it. He could hear her breathing heavy from the other line, and the low buzz of the vibrator no doubt pressed roughly against her clit. She groaned. “Yeah, baby I am. Put me on speaker. Trust me, you’ll have a little fun tonight too.”

 

The promise of any sort of release was enough for him to listen, hitting the button and letting her moans fill the space of their apartment. At the sound, Betty squirmed and Archie pulled away, curious.

 

“Oh don’t stop on my account. Archiekins, be a good boy and finish off sweet little Betty. She’s been so frustrated with work and my good pups deserve a treat.”

 

Without question, he went back to his work, holding Betty close until she was riding his tongue, quaking and withering under his touch. It didn’t take much for her to find her release. With a moan she was undone, pretty pink painted toes curling in pleasure. 

 

“Satisfied? Good. You sound so pretty when you come, Princess.” Veronica gasped, slipping the vibrating inside her pussy and pressing it roughly against her g-spot. “But don’t you think Sir needs some love tonight. His poor cock all locked up and no one to touch it. Well I think we can do something to rectify that.”

 

“Veronica...what are you doing?”

 

Jughead couldn’t hide the concern in his voice, but she shushed him with a hum. “Don’t worry. I’m saving all your good orgasms for when I get home. Nothing wrong with a few ruined ones until then though.”

 

“Don’t do it.”

 

“Oh, honey, but I already have. Archiekins, be a wonderfully good boy and work on Jughead’s balls for me, use your tongue and your hands. I know Jughead loves when you handle him with your hands. Betty, focus on the pretty slit on his chastity, where you can touch his cock. Make him leak and neither of you will stop until he cums.”

 

“But Mistress, he can’t come when he’s got his belt on.” Her voice was shaky from her release, so soft and gentle it made Jughead’s heart warm.

 

Veronica giggled. “Oh Princess, how naive of you. He won’t be coming nicely. It’ll be an unsatisfying ruined orgasm. And then you’re going to clean it up and send me a picture of it all over your tongue, sweetheart.”

 

“Thank you Mistress, that sounds like fun!”

 

Jughead glared down at her. “Traitor. Both of you. Absolute traitors.”

 

And then they were on him, a mix of tongues and hands and intense pleasure he could hardly put words into. Archie was not as adept with his tongue, not as talented, but her certainly knew how to use his hands. Big, strong, with rough calluses from the guitar strings and years of working construction.

 

He traced started gentle, rolling his with his hands, letting his tongue trace along a particularly sensitive vein. Jughead groaned, running a hand through his hair. There was a thick sheen of sweat forming along his brow with every touch. His cock twitched in frustration, begging to be released from it’s tight constraints. Veronica was a wicked woman, a true lover of torment, especially when she could bring it down on him.

 

With them, it was always a game of cat and mouse. They chased. They fought. They played until one of them caved and came out victorious. Betty and Archie would always watch on with vague amusement, never stepping into the fray unless expressly instructed.

 

“Jesus this isn’t fair,” he groaned, reaching down to tangle a hand into Archie’s soft ginger locks. “More. Come on Arch you know how to work my balls better than that. Yeah. Fuck just like that. Do it just like that.”

 

Dutifully, his little pet obeyed, opening his mouth and gently sucking until Jughead’s legs started to shake. Betty giggled and moved closer, tracing her tongue along the slit of the plastic. She was slow and deliberate, to avoid cutting herself on anything that might be accidentally jagged. Already there was precum forming at his tip. 

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Veronica was teasing, but when wasn’t she? He groaned in response, bucking up into the touch. It was all too much, but not enough. With the chastity keeping him locked away, he couldn’t properly get the friction or the pleasure he so desperately craved. It had been nearly a week since he’d cum. Nearly a week since anyone had touched his needy cock. And here they were, his two sweet pets wearing their collars and toys, taking care of him at Veronica’s behest. It was enough to make even a normal man dizzy, but one who was in dire need of touch? It was practically all consuming.

 

“More. Jesus V, I need more. Fucking Christ this isn’t fair.”

 

“It’s plenty fair.” Her breath hitched and he could hear her orgasm coming, closer and closer until she was crying out. He imagined her fingers, coated in her release, and imagined the way they’d look pressing between Betty’s lips as she dutifully licked them clean like the sweet little pet she was.

 

“Will you cum for me?”

 

Jughead groaned. “You know I can’t.”

 

He was sensitive, painfully sensitive. The touches were too much, so much he cried out in pleasure, cursing when the release could not come, would not cum. Betty worked harder, tongue lapping at his slit as Archie sucked and rolled and touched. They couldn’t. He couldn’t. Stars exploded behind his eyes, shaking as he searched for anything that might push him over the edge.

 

When it came, it hurt. It hurt and left him bitter. Cum slowly leaked from his tip, thick ropes of white pooling on Betty’s tongue. She pulled back, mouth open, so Jughead could snap a picture of it. He did so begrudgingly. All the satisfaction that came with a normal release was gone, impossible to feel. He prayed it would be better when Veronica returned home. Hopefully she’d be willing to play fair. If he asked sweetly enough, he might be able to play with Betty’s tight little hole.

 

“How was that?”

 

“You’re a bitch.”

 

Veronica cackled. “Let me see.” When the picture came, she cooed. “Oh so pretty, Miss Betty. Share some with Archiekins won’t you?”

 

Betty obeyed, pulling archie in for a kiss so he could taste the cum on his tongue. It was salty. Bitter. But neither of them seemed to mind as they collapsed together on the pile of blankets, kissing slowly and sweetly. Jughead looked down sadly at his cock and gave it a little pat, apologizing and promises they’d have some time alone in the shower once he was finally free.

 

“How are you feeling, Jug? Not too much?”

 

He sighed, shaking his head. She put on a tough act, but Veronica was just as worried as they all were, especially knowing that sometimes Jughead’s subspace release could be somewhat volatile on the best of days. He was so tense the release of adrenaline could leave him shaken and tired.

 

“No, Veronica, I’m fine. Promise.”

 

“Alright, just promise me you’ll drink water and eat a snack. And then clean you're cage really well. Tell Betty to help but make you sure you put it on. I want you all in tip top shape when I come home.”

 

“We will be,” Jughead laughed a little. He ran a hand through his hair and snapped his fingers. Within seconds his pets were at his feet, dutifully waiting for their next order. “Kisses?” He needed affection sometimes, especially after play the felt weighty.

 

They each offered him a kiss, gentle and sweet and loving. He patted the couch and they each hopped up. Betty took his left leg and Archie took his right, taking all the pets he was willing to give them. He relaxed, hand tangled in his girlfriends soft blonde hair.

 

“Take care of yourself, Jug, okay?” Veronica was gentle. “I love you. I love all of you and I’ll be home soon. I have an important, but far less exciting phone. Kisses all around.”

 

Once the phone had been hung up, the three of them relaxed on the couch, listening to whatever mundane hallmark movie he had stumbled upon through channel flipping. It was a moment of peace and despite his sexual dissatisfaction. Jughead smiled watching as Archie’s eyes fluttered closed. For now they would enjoy the quietness of the evening. When Veronica came home there would be enough excitement to last them a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to the dick who was pressed I had Jughead give Archie head. You're right, Jug deserves a good blow too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
